The 12 Days of Christmas: Organization XIII Style!
by Seto's Princess
Summary: For the twelve days of Christmas, Roxas gives Namine the other organization members' weapons. Read the chaos that ensues at the Castle That Never Was! Tiny tiny bit of RoxasXNamine if you want it to be.


**The Twelve Days of Christmas: Organization XIII Style!**

By: Seto's Princess

**NOTE:** Since people keep bringing it up... I do know now that Zexion does in fact have a weapon. I've known for a long time now, considering I'm a huge Zexy fan. (I even make/sell Zexion's Lexicon keychains.) But I didn't know back when I wrote this story. I'm not mad at those who kept pointing it out, but just so no one brings it up again, I'm letting everyone know now. Also, Xion is _not REALLY_ an Organization member, so don't bother asking why she's not here. I don't hate her, but she has scarred me.

Disclaimer – I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, no matter how lovable Demyx and Axel are. Heehee. I also don't own the song "The 12 Days of Christmas."

So, this is my second KH fic. This plot bunny randomly came to me while listening to Christmas songs on the radio. So I thought… hey, there are 12 days of Christmas and 13 organization members… If I move a few things around, it could make sense! Haha, so here it is. It's not really all that Christmasy, but I hope you'll like it anyway.

Tiny hint of RoxasXNaminé if you squint, but no big deal.

…

Naminé smiled as she neatly placed the last gift Roxas had given her in the shimmering glass cabinet in her room. The blonde memory-witch giggled as she remembered the story Roxas had told her about all the chaos that was going on and probably would still be going on at the Castle That Never Was.

_**On the first day of Christmas, Roxas gave to me, Xemnas's lightsabers…**_

(I know they're not really lightsabers, but for the sake of this story, let's just say they are.)

Xemnas immediately called an important meeting that day.

"What is it, Superior?" Vexen asked.

"Yes, you made it sound like it was truly urgent. Have you found a faster way for us to finally achieve our goal?" Zexion wondered.

Xemnas shook his head, white bangs waving around his face as he looked sternly at the other twelve members. "It is a grave matter that I must speak to you about."

The other members looked on with anticipation as their superior cleared his throat and looked at Demyx, who gulped and prayed to Mozart he was not in trouble for something.

"Number IX, get me a coffee," Xemnas finally uttered, making Demyx almost fall off his chair, not believing what he was hearing.

"You called us here for that, sir?" Zexion asked, trying not to be rude.

"No, of course not. Someone has stolen my weapon!" Xemnas exclaimed, eyeing each of the organization members.

Xigbar blinked. "Your lightsabers?"

Number I nodded and turned to face Demyx again. "Number IX! Where's my coffee?"

"Uhh, right away sir," Demyx mumbled and opened up a dark portal behind him, stepping backwards into it.

"Anyway, Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus, your mission is to find out where my lightsabers are and who took them," Xemnas explained.

Said members nodded and the meeting was dismissed.

_**On the second day of Christmas, Roxas gave to me, both of Xigbar's guns…**_

_**And Xemnas's lightsabers…**_

Xigbar stormed into the Superior's office, nearly knocking the door off its hinges.

"Number II, what is the meaning of this?" Xemnas asked, looking up from his paperwork.

"My guns are missing!" Xigbar replied, the eye not covered by his eye patch glowing with rage.

"I'll notify the others," Xemnas said, taking note of it.

_**On the third day of Christmas, Roxas gave to me, Xaldin's purple lances…**_

_**Both of Xigbar's guns…**_

_**And Xemnas's lightsabers…**_

Xemnas walked into Xaldin's room to ask if he had found the lightsabers but stopped and blinked as he looked around. It seemed as though a tornado had hit the room. Considering Xaldin's element is wind, a tornado probably had hit.

Number III looked up and met his superior's questioning gaze. "My lances are gone."

"All six of them?"

Xaldin nodded. Xemnas frowned and made a mental note of it.

_**On the fourth day of Christmas, Roxas gave to me, Vexen's icy shield…**_

_**Xaldin's purple lances…**_

_**Both of Xigbar's guns…**_

_**And Xemnas's lightsabers…**_

Vexen roamed the halls of the castle, randomly freezing things as he did. No one noticed until Marluxia complained about falling and almost breaking his head open. The organization discussed Vexen's disturbance at the next meeting and discovered that Number IV's shield was missing. Xemnas ordered several of the members to search for the missing weapons.

**_On the fifth day of Christmas, Roxas gave to me, Lexaeus's tomahawk!_**

_**Vexen's icy shield…**_

_**Xaldin's purple lances…**_

_**Both of Xigbar's guns…**_

_**And Xemnas's lightsabers…**_

Xemnas called another meeting to check on the progress of those who had gone out to find the missing weapons.

"Didn't find a thing," Larxene mumbled in a bored manner. Axel nodded as it to confirm her statement.

Xemnas looked around the room and blinked. "Where is Number V?"

Axel shrugged. "He mentioned something about trying to find his tomahawk."

"Another missing weapon?!?" Xemnas exclaimed in disbelief.

_**On the sixth day of Christmas, Roxas gave to me, absolutely nothing…**_

_**Lexaeus's tomahawk!**_

_**Vexen's icy shield…**_

_**Xaldin's purple lances…**_

_**Both of Xigbar's guns…**_

_**And Xemnas's lightsabers…**_

It was their sixth meeting in a row that week. Thankfully no one reported anything new that was missing.

"So we still have five missing weapons. Strangely the weapons belong to the top five members of this organization. I would hate to think any of our newer members is the one with the sticky fingers," Xemnas stated, gazing at members VII through XIII, who all bore equally bored expressions on their faces.

"Zexion, have you sensed anything strange lately?" Xigbar asked, looking over at the Cloaked Schemer.

Zexion shook his head. "I have sensed nothing out of the ordinary."

_**On the seventh day of Christmas, Roxas gave to me, Saix's blue claymore…**_

_**Absolutely nothing…**_

_**Lexaeus's tomahawk!**_

_**Vexen's icy shield…**_

_**Xaldin's purple lances…**_

_**Both of Xigbar's guns…**_

_**And Xemnas's lightsabers…**_

"Superior, why are we here again?" Demyx asked in a whiny tone as he raised his hand like a little boy in elementary school.

"Shut up, Number IX," Xemnas said, frowning at him. "Saix's claymore is now missing."

Saix sat in his chair, trying with every ounce of the tiny bit of sanity he had to keep from going psycho on everyone and bashing the next person who even looked at him.

After the very brief meeting, everyone made sure to stay at least ten feet away from the Luna Diviner.

_**On the eighth day of Christmas, Roxas gave to me, Axel's flaming chakrams…**_

_**Saix's blue claymore…**_

_**Absolutely nothing…**_

_**Lexaeus's tomahawk!**_

_**Vexen's icy shield…**_

_**Xaldin's purple lances…**_

_**Both of Xigbar's guns…**_

_**And Xemnas's lightsabers…**_

"Roxas! Roxas!!!" Axel shouted, looking for his only friend in the organization.

"What's all the yelling for? Are you two playing hide and seek again?" Marluxia asked after bumping into Flurry of Dancing Flames in the kitchen.

"No, I need someone to help me find my chakrams!"

Marluxia raised an eyebrow. "You too?"

Axel ignored the pink haired member and stepped through a dark portal, heading toward another area of the castle.

"Roxas! Roxas, where are you?!?" Axel continued shouting.

"Aw, man, you messed up my song!" Demyx complained as Axel walked past him. Demyx had obviously been practicing a new song he had written.

"Shut up and help me find Roxas," Axel said, stopping and crossing his arms as he watched the Melodious Nocturne play a soft tune.

"I'm practicing," Demyx replied, his fingers gliding over the strings.

Axel growled and shot a fireball at the blonde musician, who quickly reacted and played a chord on his sitar, making a pillar of water shoot up from the ground, stopping the fireball.

Axel smirked. "I'll keep doing that unless you help me find Roxas."

Demyx frowned but let his sitar disappear into tiny water bubbles that soon evaporated. He joined Axel and the two went off in search of Roxas.

_**On the ninth day of Christmas, Roxas gave to me, Demyx's sitar…**_

_**Axel's flaming chakrams…**_

_**Saix's blue claymore…**_

_**Absolutely nothing…**_

_**Lexaeus's tomahawk!**_

_**Vexen's icy shield…**_

_**Xaldin's purple lances…**_

_**Both of Xigbar's guns…**_

_**And Xemnas's lightsabers…**_

Larxene wandered the halls of the castle, carefully avoiding Saix, who was on a rampage in his room, and Vexen, who was trying to get someone to be his guinea pig for the "truth" potion he was working on.

She passed by a certain musician's room and blinked. She stopped walking and stood there, listening intently to the eerie silence of the hallway.

"Holy crap, it's quiet. Xemnas said it's never been this quiet since Demyx joined the organization." She smirked. "I wonder what's up."

She slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door to Demyx's room. She soon regretted it as a large water ball from the Melodious Nocturne himself hit her in the face, knocking her into the wall behind her.

She growled and stormed into the room, sparks of lightning flashing in her hands, materializing into knives which she held in between her fingers.

"Demyx! What the hell was that for?!?" she yelled, resisting the urge to throw a knife at Demyx's confused looking face.

Demyx blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"You just hit me with a water ball!"

"Oh, sorry, but I can't find my sitar!"

The Savage Nymph blinked, subconsciously letting her knives disappear into tiny sparks again. "You can't?"

Demyx shook his head.

"Yes! The others will be thrilled to hear this!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Demyx asked with a frown.

"Oh nothing, you idiot," Larxene replied, heading for the door. She stopped as she felt another water ball hit the back of her head. She turned and glared. "You did that on purpose!" she exclaimed, summoning her knives again.

"Aw, come on, don't be mad, Larx," Demyx said with a goofy smile on his face.

She growled and threw a knife at him. He ducked, barely missing the lighting yellow knife as it missed cutting his hair by an inch.

"I won't miss next time!" she shouted, slamming the door shut as she left the room.

_**On the tenth day of Christmas, Roxas gave to me, Luxord's deck of cards…**_

_**Demyx's sitar…**_

_**Axel's flaming chakrams…**_

_**Saix's blue claymore…**_

_**Absolutely nothing…**_

_**Lexaeus's tomahawk!**_

_**Vexen's icy shield…**_

_**Xaldin's purple lances…**_

_**Both of Xigbar's guns…**_

_**And Xemnas's lightsabers…**_

"Luxord just reported that his cards are missing," Xemnas announced to Xaldin, Vexen, Saix, Demyx, and Marluxia. This small group stayed behind at the castle while everyone else went off in search of the missing weapons.

"Is it just me or is there a pattern to the thefts?" Xaldin wondered aloud.

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked.

Saix rolled his eyes. He seemed somewhat calm but the other members still made sure to avoid him if possible.

"Idiot," the Luna Diviner stated, "the thief has been stealing weapons according to rank."

Vexen smirked. "I guess that means your next, Marluxia."

The pink haired scythe-wielder glared at the Chilly Academic. They never did get along. "Shut up, Vexen. No one's getting their hands on my scythe."

"I suggest you take extra precaution, Number XI," Xemnas suggested.

The members left the meeting and stepped out into the hallway to see Luxord walk by, drowning a liter of root beer.

"No luck finding your cards?" Xaldin asked.

Luxord ignored the group and continued walking on.

_**On the eleventh day of Christmas, Roxas gave to me, Marluxia's pink scythe…**_

_**Luxord's deck of cards…**_

_**Demyx's sitar…**_

_**Axel's flaming chakrams…**_

_**Saix's blue claymore…**_

_**Absolutely nothing…**_

_**Lexaeus's tomahawk!**_

_**Vexen's icy shield…**_

_**Xaldin's purple lances…**_

_**Both of Xigbar's guns…**_

_**And Xemnas's lightsabers…**_

Marluxia woke the next morning to the usual sight of hanging roses from his ceiling. He smiled as he sat up and admired the rest of his beautiful flowers. He always took care of them as if they were his own children. He always made sure to keep Xaldin, Vexen and Axel away from his room for obvious reasons. He would go crazy if Axel burned his sunflowers, Vexen froze his roses or Xaldin blew away the vines growing on one of the walls. He occasionally let in Lexaeus or Demyx, since Lexaeus could help with any plants that needed repotting and Demyx could provide a little rain to help the plants grow.

The Graceful Assassin went to his mirror and carefully combed his shoulder-length pink hair. He blinked as he realized that it was the eleventh day since the string of thefts began and immediately summoned his scythe to make sure it was still with him.

Marluxia smiled deviously as he ran a hand down the long green handle, admiring the weapon he handled with such grace and skill.

A sudden pounding at the door made him look up and blink.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Marluxia, open the door! Xemnas wants to see you," Axel's voice boomed.

Marluxia groaned in frustration and steeped out of his room, pink scythe in hand.

"Ah, still have your weapon?" Axel asked, leaning against the wall with a bored expression on his face, arms crossed.

"As I told the others yesterday, no one is getting their hands on my scythe!" Marluxia exclaimed, heading towards Xemnas's office.

After a brief meeting with Xemnas, Marluxia ventured to the castle garden, a place he was proud to call his own.

After a few hours of tending to his plants and flowers, he stood up and admired his work.

"Hmm," he mumbled, seeing an overhanging vine that was out of place. He reached for his scythe, which he had put down sometime while he had been working.

His eyes widened. "My scythe!" He frantically ran around the garden, looking for his weapon.

_**On the twelfth day of Christmas, Roxas gave to me, Larxene's kunai knives…**_

_**Marluxia's pink scythe…**_

_**Luxord's deck of cards…**_

_**Demyx's sitar…**_

_**Axel's flaming chakrams…**_

_**Saix's blue claymore…**_

_**Absolutely nothing…**_

_**Lexaeus's tomahawk!**_

_**Vexen's icy shield…**_

_**Xaldin's purple lances…**_

_**Both of Xigbar's guns…**_

_**And Xemnas's lightsabers…**_

Larxene blinked and stopped walking as she passed by one of the rooms in the castle. A string of bright rainbow colored lights grabbed her attention, daring her to walk into the room, which she did. She soon encountered the Melodious Nocturne, who was putting up a set of lights on a tree.

"What the hell are you doing?" the Savage Nymph asked, making Demyx jump slightly in surprise.

"Setting up the Christmas tree since no one else will do it."

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Moron."

"Hey, it's day twelve, isn't it?" Demyx asked.

"What's your point?"

"Didn't the thief take your knives yet?"

"No. Unlike that idiot Marluxia, I won't put my weapons down for anything."

"Oh well, have fun with that," Demyx mumbled as he stepped back to look over his work. He grinned as the flights flashed on the tree, adding color to pale white room.

Larxene blinked. "Hey, isn't this the meeting room?"

"Yup! See ya!" he exclaimed and opened up a dark portal, running through it before Xemnas caught him adding decorations to the meeting room.

Larxene blinked and frowned. "He desperately needs a brain."

She suddenly felt a blow to her head and fell on the floor, unconscious. Her attacker smiled mischievously and bent down to pick up the knives she dropped.

"Perfect," the figure said, pulling his hood back to reveal a head full of spiky blonde hair.

…

A plain green tree stood in the corner of the white room. Naminé turned from her cabinet and smiled as she saw Roxas walk in with a large box full of lights and decorations.

"So, you ready to add some color to that tree of ours?" Roxas asked, smiling back as he put the box down by the tree.

Naminé chuckled softly and nodded, bright blue eyes dancing with joy as she walked over and started pulling things out of the box.

…

Meanwhile…

Xemnas sat down in his chair to start the next meeting as the others walked in. "Okay, we're here to discu-who is responsible for this?!?" he shouted, looking around at all the Christmas decorations.

"He did it," Larxene immediately answered, pointing at Demyx.

"Aw, Larx, you're no fun!" Demyx pouted.

"DEMYX!" Xemnas shouted.

Zexion sighed and shook his head. "Every holiday…" he mumbled.

Axel blinked. "Hey, where's Roxas?"

Everyone ignored Axel's comment as Saix's eye twitched. "These lights are annoying me."

"If I still had my scythe, I'd tear them all to shreds," Marluxia growled.

"I have a better idea," Larxene said with a smirk as she shot a lightning bolt at the tree, short circuiting the lights and setting the tree on fire.

"No! I worked so hard on that!" Demyx complained and shot a water ball at Larxene, who screamed in anger and sent sparks flying in every direction.

"Hey! Watch where you're shooting!" Xaldin exclaimed, sending a gust of wind Larxene's way.

"My tree!" Demyx cried and tried to put out the tree with some rain, successfully soaking the other members of the organization in the process.

"DEMYX!" everyone shouted and a fight soon erupted. No one had any weapons, but fire roared, ice raged, flower petals sliced, lightning danced, water rushed, rocks tumbled, wind howled, and time occasionally froze. Xemnas, Xigbar and Zexion decided to stand in a corner and wait while the battle continued.

…

"Merry Christmas, Naminé," Roxas said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around said girl's shoulder, a mug of hot chocolate in his other hand.

Naminé smiled back and leaned into him, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "Merry Christmas, Roxas."

**The End…**

Well, I had fun writing that. I hope you had fun reading it!


End file.
